Not Another Highschool Fic
by Soulless Warrior
Summary: Sigh. Yes it is another GxV fic. I know there are quite alot of them but with it being my first fanfic I wanted to write something that I know alot about. Also there is no saiyaman which I hope quite a few of you will be happy to know
1. Lost and found

Hi. This is my first time writing a fanfic so please go easy one me. Constuctive criticism is fine but don't just go saying its awful without a good reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z

"Speach"

*Thought*

* * *

Gohan flew through the cool morning air towards Satan City. *I don't see the point in Mom sending me to highschool. I could easily pass the exams in my sleep*. He had told ChiChi the exact same thing. Which resulted in him getting hit over the head with The Frying Pan of Doom. He shuddered at the thought of one of the saiyans greatest weaknesses.

The reason for him entering highschool is that ChiChi wanted him to have normal freinds. Not ones that were aliens or that could blow up the planet without even trying. Sighing he landed in one of the streets of Satan City. He was going to continue walking to Orange Star High when he heard gun shots close by. Looking around the corner of the building he could see several armed men in balacalavas' shooting at the police blocking their escape as they robbed the bank. Ever since earth became more peaceful the crime rate had gone up. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear, he put down his bag and turned super saiyan. He could never get used to it. He could feel the rush of power as his once black hair became golden and spikeier than it was before. His muscles became larger and his dark onyx eyes became teal. Wasteing no time he phased in front of one of the thugs guarding the bank door. Before he could warn anyone he was out cold when Gohan punched him in the forehead. The other two men at either side of him aimed their guns and fired. Meanwhile the last man ran to the getaway car.

Gohan caught each bullet without even looking at the two robbers. After they had run out of ammo he dropped the bullets in his hands and quickly took care of them.

The only robber left turned the car on and floored it. Or at least he should be but for some reason the car wasn't moving. "Wha...What's going on?". He looked at he back of the car and was shocked at what he saw. There was Gohan holding on to the back of the car, the tires spinning uselessly in the air.

"Out of the car. Now" Gohan said in a serious voice.

Shakeing the robber turned off the engine and was soon arrested by the police and put with the other theives. Before he could be questioned Gohan flew away. He didn't want to be late for his first day of Highschool.

Videl had gotten the call about the bank robbery and was surprised to find that the situation was already taken care of. One of the officers spotted her and called her over.

"Hey Videl! You should of seen what happened. It was amazing!"

"What happened?"

"Well you see. We were all pinned down behind our cars so we couldn't reach the guys robbing the bank. When suddenly out of no where this guy pops up with gold hair and stops all four of them. But thats not the best bit. He stopped their bullets with his bare hands and lifted a car aswell"

"What! Thats impossible! No one should be able to do those sorts of things"

"It's true. None of us could even believe it at first"

"Hmm strange. What did this person look like?"

"Lets see... He was about your age, tall, spikey blonde hair wearing black trousers, a white longsleeved short with a black overshirt. There was something else too...Oh! I remember now. He had an OSH badge just like yours Videl. I guess he must go to your school".

"Right thanks for the help. Speaking of school I should get going before I'm late"

"Ok. Have a good day Videl!"

Walking away Videl began to think about who this gold fighter might be. *It shouldn't be hard to find him as there couldn't be too many people with the same description at school. Once I find him I'll be able to find out how he could do all those things*. Just as she was about to uncapsule her jet copter she noticed that there was something leaning against on of the buildings close to the bank. Moving closer she realised it was someones bag. She decided to pick it up and put it in the lost and found in the police station once school was over. Uncapsuling her jet copter she flew towards Orange Star High.

* * *

So what do you think? I've already written chapter 2 and I've started chapter 3 so the next update shouldn't be too long. In fact I might put it up once I've typed it on my computer


	2. Under suspicion

Well I finished typeing it today so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z

* * *

Gohan stood outside of the door to the classroom with his tutor Mr Kamogawa. He had just registered with the school when he'd realised he had left his bag near the bank. It was his first day and already he had screwed up. He just hoped the day didn't get any worse.

Mr Kamogawa turned to him and smiled. "Are you ready to go in young man?"

"Ye..Yes sir"

The old man opened the door and walked in. He stood behind his desk and waited for the class to quiet down. Once it was silent he began to speak. "Today class we have a new student. He passed the entrance exam with flying colours. You could do well to learn from his example. You can come in now young man".

Gohan walked in to the classroom nervously. His heart was beating so loud he was afraid everyone would hear it. Standing at the front he introduced himself. "He..Hello. My name is Son Gohan. Nice to meet you".

Videl had been talking to Erasa when the new student had walked in. She noticed that he was wearing black trousers, a white long sleeved shirt and a black overshirt. Wait. That was exactly what the gold fighter had been wearing! Except this guy called Son Gohan had spikey black hair not blonde. However this didn't mean he wasn't a suspect. He had turned up at the same time as the gold fighter and as wearing the same clothes as him. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"What do you think Videl? Isn't he a cutie" giggled Erasa.

"Your taste in guys is awful Erasa. I mean look at him. He's a total nerd" smirked Sharpener who was sat one row below them.

"My taste is not awful and there's nohing wrong with him being smart. He's alot better than the guys you hang out with who do nothing but crush beer cans with their heads all day".

Sharpener grumbled that his freinds didn't crush beer cans with their heads while Videl silently thanked him for changeing the subject. If there was one thing she hated as much as shopping it would be talking about boys. She listened as Mr Kamogawa asked Gohan to go take a seat. She watched as he looked around helplessly. Oh well. It wasn't her problem so she was going to stay out of it.

"Hey cutie. You can sit next to me if you like!" shouted Erasa.

Gohan blushed as someone shouted to him. *Cute? Me?*. He made his way up the stairs and sat next to the blonde girl. "Thank You" he smiled.

The girl giggled "No problem. I'm Erasa. Its nice to meet you Gohan. These are my freinds Videl and Sharpener".

He looked at the two people Erasa had pointed to. Videl was a girl with black hair in two pig tails and had large ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a wit baggy shirt, fingerless gloves and black spandex shorts. Also she was scowling at him. It was making him uncomfortable so he looked at the other person Erasa had pointed to. He was a guy with shoulder length blonde hair and was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. He was also muscular which Gohan think he must enjoy working out. Mr Kamogawa had started the lesson now so he began to listen. He could feel that someone was stareing at him but he daren't look to see who it is.

Once the class was over he noticed that Videl had an extra bag that looked strangely familiar. It was just like the one he'd lost. "Excuse me Videl? Where did you get that bag?"

Videl glared at him "I found it near the bank that was almost robbed this morning. Why?".

"Err well... I sort of lost my bag on the way here. Could check to see if its mine?"

Still glareing she opened the bag and looked inside it. There were a couple of books inside and on the front of one of them was the name Son Gohan. "It is yours but what was it doing around there?"

Thinking on the spot he replied "When I heard the gun shots I ran away and I must of dropped it". He rubbed the back of his head with a wide smile just like his father to to try and look embarassed.

Sharpener who was still waiting for Videl and Erasa smirked. "He's not just a nerd but a coward aswell".

"Hey! You would of done the same thing if you heard gun shots and so would I" snapped Erasa.

"Whatever" said Sharpener shruggung his shoulders.

Erasa turned to Gohan. "Videls the only one not afraid of those sorts of things. Thats why she helps the ploice fight crime. You must get that from your dad Videl. After all he is Hercule Satan after all. The man who beat Cell".

*Thats her father! And she works for the police! Oh man I'm gonna have to be even more careful now. No doubt she knows about the incident at the bank already. If she finds out who I really am I'm doomed!*

"If you were near the bank then you must have seen the gold fighter turn up?" questioned Videl.

Broken out of his thoughts Gohan replied "The gold who? Sorry I don't know what you're talking about. I got out of there pretty fast so I must of missed what happened afterward". He was lieing of course. He knew exactly who she was talking about. Him. *The gold fighter huh? Well its alot better than the delivery boy*.

Erasa suddenly joined in on the conversation. "He's called the gold fighter and he's supposed to have spikey blonde hair and super strength. I bet he's super hot too".

Videl rolled her eyes "Other than that last bit he was wearing clothes exactly like yours. Why do you think that is Gohan?".

"Err...We shop at the same stores? Anyway I'm going to be late for my next lesson. Bye!". Before anyone could blink he took his bag from Videl and ran out of the room.

"...Wow. That was fast. Did either of you see that?" exclaimed Erasa.

Both Sharpener and Videl shook their heads.

"So he's fast big deal. You can't possibly think nerd boy is the gold fighter Videl? He's so weak I could beat him with one finger" boasted Sharpener flexing his muscles.

Videl just stared at the door Gohan had run out of. *Maybe he is maybe he isn't*.


	3. The new costume

Well here's the next chapter. I want to thank those of you who reviewed. So as requested the chapter is longer and I will not be using Saiyaman because quite frankly...I hate him. Which is why I've made Gohan the gold fighter. Anyway I won't say anymore you'll have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z

"speach"

*thought*

* * *

For the rest of the day Gohan had spent the entire time avoiding Videl. No matter where he went she always seemed to find him. *Maybe she can sense Ki?*. It was a possibility but an unlikely possibility. There weren't many martial artisits that could sense Ki and he knew pretty much all of them. If Videl had that sort of training he would of found out.

Now that school was over he decided he should go visit the Breifs family. He hadn't seen them in a while and he needed to talk about his gold fighter problem. Before he flew off to Capsule Corp he checked for nearby Ki to make sure it was safe. *Ok there's no one around except for Videl...Videl!*. Gohan didn't show anything that might make her realise that he knew she was following him. He continued walking down the street while Videl cautiously followed him. He turned in to an alley and flew to the top of one of the buildings and landed. He watched as Videl looked around searching for him. He chuckled at the fact he finally got rid of her. Turning around he flew to Capsule Corp thinking that luck was finally on his side.

Videl was absolutely steaming. *How did he get away? I made sure I was careful following him, there was no way he could have noticed me. The evidence just keeps piling up. Even if you turn out not to be the gold fighter there is definitely something you're hiding Son Gohan*. Kicking a box near her foot she stomped on to the street and uncapsuled her jet copter. Flying home she thought of all the ways she could threaten...interrogate Gohan.

After he landed at the back of Capsule Corp he was greeted warmly by Mr and Mrs Breifs. He had then greeted them back and asked where he could find Bulma. They said she was in one of the labs on the ground floor. Thanking them he walked in to the big domed building. Instead of wasteing his time searching every room on the ground floor he searched for the familiar Ki of Bulma Breifs. After finding her it was only a five minute walk to the lab that she was in. No doubt Bulma was tinkering around with her latest invention.

He knocked on the door and walked in. "Hi Bulma. How are you?"

Looking up from the computer Bulma smiled at him. "I'm doing fine thanks. So whats up with the visit? Are you here to just say hello or do you need something?"

"I sort of have a favor to ask. Something happened today and..." he then began to tell Bulma everything from the attempted robbery to Videl following him. "...So you see I was wondering if you had something that might hide my identity while I fight crime?"

Bulma sat there thinking for a moment and then she snapped her fingers. "I think I can help you Gohan but it might take some time to get ready. Why don't you go see Vegeta? You can probably guess where he is right?"

Nodding he left and made his way to the gravity room. Standng outside the door he could hear explosions and two people fighting each other. By opening the door he caused the gravity to return to normal. Walking inside he could see a bruised, worn out Trunks and a barely breathless Vegeta.

Trunks looked to the door and smiled when he saw Gohan. "Hi Gohan. What are you doing here?"

Smiling back he replied "I just came to say Hi and have your Mom help me with something".

"Hmph. I heard you now go to one of those weaklings schools. No doubt you've spent more time studying instead of training. Did you forget that your father made you earths protector? Your arrogance will cost you. Just like at the Cell games. Instead of finishing Cell off you taunted him and look at what happened. Now, you believe that because there have been no threats to earth you can slack off in your training". Vegeta shook his head in shame at Gohan.

With his fists clenched at his sides Gohan spoke in a calm voice but you could feel the anger in each word. "I haven't forgotten about any of that. If I had done what I was supposed to do then maybe Dad would still be here. Which is why I continued my training so that I would never make the same mistake again".

Vegeta smirked. "Is that so? Trunks leave. Your training is over for today".

Trunks left the room without a word. *Good luck Gohan. You're going to need it*.

Meanwhile the other two hadn't moved a muscle, they just continued to stare at each other until Vegeta spoke. "Computer increase gravity to 300G"

The computer complied and the gravity increased to 300x earths norm. Without a word Vegeta and Gohan turned super saiyan. The only sound was their golden auras flareing until they reached their peak. Vegeta started the fight by chargeing head on at Gohan. He let loose lightning fast punches and kicks with Gohan either blocking them or dodgeing them with the smallest amount of movement possible. Deciding to go on the offensive Gohan blocked the next punch to his face and Vegeta forward. Off balance Vegeta could only watch as Gohans right fist buried itself in to his abdomen. Bending over in pain he stood straight again and hit gohan with an uppercut. Knocked backwards Gohan crashed in to a wall.

Vegeta watched as Gohan recovered from the punch. "You're holding back" he stated.

Wipeing the blood from his bottom lip Gohan smirked. "So are you".

Smirking back Vegeta spread his legs in to a wider stance as did Gohan. The two saiyans roared and their auras grew larger. With a final flash of power they became super saiyan 2. Their blonde hair became even spikier and lightning danced across their bodies. They then charged at each other and each attack that one made was blocked by the other. However the fight seemed to be in Gohans favor as Vegeta was being pushed back.

Vegeta growled. *How is he doing this? I am at the same level as the brat so how is he doing this*.

Gohan could see the frustration on Vegetas face. *Can't you figure out how I'm winning Vegeta? It should be obvious. I just did what me and my father did in the room of spirit and time. I tried staying in my super saiyan 2 form for as long as possible so that my body could get used to the drain in energy from the transformation*. Deciding to end it Gohan increased his power to its limits. Soon his attacks were getting through Vegetas guard and as more got in the less he could protect himself. Sweeping his legs from under him Gohan kicked him in to the air. Before Vegeta could hit the surface of any of the GR he would phase in behind him and knocked him around the room like a pinball. Rearing his leg back Gohan kicked him in to the ground. The room shook from the force of the blow.

Bruised and bloodied Vegeta staggered on to his feet and glared at Gohan who was floating above him. "This isn't over yet brat!" he bellowed.

Just then the door to the gravity room opened and in walked Bulma. "I think you'll find that it is Vegeta. You'll have to play with Gohan some other time. Come on Gohan its ready for you to test out".

Powering down to his base form Gohan followed Bulma. Meanwhile Vegeta shouted that they were not 'playing' but doing serious training.

Bulma had Gohan clean himself up first before she showed him his invention. Once cleaned they walked in to one of the labs where Bulma handed him a watch.

"Put it on and press the red button" she smiled.

Raising an eyebrow at her he then put the watch on his wrist. Then pressing the red button he was amazed to see his clothes replaced by different ones. Hurrying to a mirror he looked at his reflection. He was wearing a black skin tight mask that covered the lower half of his face. A black leather jacket that reached his waist. It had no sleeves and it was left open exposing his well defined chest. He was also wearing a pair of jeans that had a chain hanging from the right pocket and black combat boots. "This is amazing Bulma. Thank you so much" he said ecstatically.

Bulma giggled at how childish he sounded. "No problem kiddo just remember to turn super saiyan otherwise the disguise will be useless. I wonder what ChiChi will think about you following in your Dads footsteps".

Gohan felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water on him. "Well the thing is. I haven't actually told her yet" he replied sheepishly while looking at the ground. He knew what his mother would say. That he would become all brawn no brains just like his father. She would say that he had become a delinquent and he would never become a scholar like she wanted him to.

Seeing the worry etched on Gohans face Bulma decided to help him. "Don't worry Gohan I'll have a talk with ChiChi about it. You need to have something to do other than studying".

Gohans face lit up at that. "Thank you again Bulma I really owe you for this".

Smiling she replied. "I'll hold you to that. Now you better get home. ChiChi is probably having a fit since you haven't come home yet".

He flinched. He could already feel the lump he would get from being hit by the frying pan. "Ok. Goodbye Bulma!". Opening the window he then turned super saiyan and flew out with his new costume on.

Walking to the phone Bulma smiled as she called the Son house. "He's just like his father".

When Gohan arrived at the Son house in the 439 mountain area he was hesitant to go inside. Had Bulma managed to convince ChiChi? Was that dreaded frying pan waiting for him behind the door? *I guess there's only one way to find out*. He opened the door. "I'm hom..!" Suddenly he was tackled to the floor. *Oh no! It must be Mom. I am so dead!*

"Hi big brother. Welcome back!"

*Thank Kami its just Goten*. "Hey there squirt". He pried Goten off his chest and stood up. *I wish I was still wearing my gold fighter costume. Now my school clothes are all dirty*. This would give another reason for ChiChi to be angry at him. Sighing he looked at Goten. "Squirt I need to ask you a big favor. Could you stay outside and play while I talk to Mom?"

Goten gave a wide smile. "Ok but she might not feel like talking. She's been really quiet since she got a call from Trunks Mom". He then ran off to go explore the woods near the house.

Gohan walked in to the house knowing his fate was sealed. He found ChiChi in the kitchen preparing tonights dinner. "Um...Hi Mom".

"Hello Gohan. How was your day? Did anything happen?" she replied without turning around. Her voice was dangerously calm.

He sighed. "You got the call from Bulma then? Are you mad at me?"

ChiChi stopped stirring what was in one of the pots and sighed. "No Gohan I'm not mad. You're just like your father. Always wanting to help people. So I'm not going to stop you as long as you continue to get good grades and become a scholar. Ok?"

Gohan let out the breath he was holding. "Thanks Mom. Don't worry I'll do as you ask".

ChiChi's voice became much more cheerful. "Thats good to hear Gohan". As she turned aound she said "You're such a goo...SON GOHAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES! THEY'RE FILTHY!".

"Mom it was an acci...!"

CLANG!

* * *

So what did you think. I've noticed that everyone who doesn't like the saiyaman costume usualy goes with a black gi. So I decided to do something different. Until next chapter R&R


	4. Videl meet the Gold Fighter

Well here's the next chapter. I've finally come up with a name for it aswell. So enjoy

"Speach"

*Thought*

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz

* * *

It was the next day and it was lunch time at Orange Star High. Gohan was sat on one of the benches outside relaxing. He had once again been avoiding Videl but it was difficult when she had almost all of the same classes as him. Sighing he pulled out a senzu bean. He couldn't go inhaleing enough food to feed an army around people at school so he asked Korin if he could give him some senzu beans. *A small price to pay to keep a low profile* he thought as he chewed the small bean.

"Hey Gohan. Mind if we sit with you?"

He turned to see who had spoken to him. It was Erasa and she had Sharpener and Videl with her. He gulped nervously. He couldn't say no could he? That would be rude. "Uh sure. Be my guest".

Erasa smiled and sat across from him while Sharpener sat next to her and Videl next to him. The three took out their lunches and began to eat. It was then that Sharpener looked at Gohan.

"Hey nerd boy. Where's your lunch?"

"I've already eaten" he replied

"But lunch has just started?" Erasa said after takeing a bite out of her sandwich.

Gohan scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Well I was really hungry. Meanwhile Videl just stared at Gohan which was beginning to scare him. He began to pray to kami that something would make her stop glareing at him. It was about then when Videls watch began to beep. Lifting her arm she pressed a button on the side of her watch to activate the com screen. "What is it Chief?"

A large balding man was on the screen and he looked worried. "Videl! We need your help. The gang war between the wolf and cueball gangs has flared up again. It looks like the two gangs are out for each others blood and we need all the help we can get to contain this".

"Don't worry Chief I'm on my way". Saying a quick goodbye to the group at the table she ran off to a more open space. Once she was in her jet copter she hit the gas and sped off in to the sky.

"You've got to feel sorry for those gangs when Videl gets to them" smirked Sharpener.

"Yeah they're going to wish they'd never been born" agreed Erasa.

Gohan wasn't so sure. *A gang war sounds dangerous. I better go see if I can help*. "Um there's something I've got to go do. I'll see you later". He then ran off behind one of the buildings while Erasa and Sharpener said good bye. Once he was sure no one could see him he pressed the red button on his watch which replaced his school clothes with his gold fighter outfit. Turning super saiyan he flew in to the sky following Videls Ki signature.

Videl had just arrived at the scene and what she saw was utter chaos. Riot police and regular officers were everywhere trying to arrest the gang members but they were fighting a losing battle. She rushed in to the battle without thinking for her own safety. Someone tried to punch her but she dodged it and kicked him in the groin. While he was stunned she finished him off with a roundhouse kick. She focused mainly on the thugs that were giving the police trouble. As she did this the officers joined her in helping the others. Soon they were a significant sized group and they felt like they were finally going to win this. That was until the two gangs formed a temporary truce and decided to fight the police and Videl together. A large wave of them crashed in to videl and the group of police. They were knocked over like bowling pins and Videl was stuck under the bodies and flailing limbs of the gang members. It was becoming difficult to breath under the weight of the bodies and her vision was going black at the edges. Suddenly there was a shout but it was more like the roar of a wild animal and it soon became easier to breathe. Rolling on to her stomach she couldn't believe what she saw.

Gohan had just arrived when he saw Videl get buried under the bodies. Landing in front of it he raised his hand to the pile of bodies. He gave a shout and fired a kiai which knocked everyone off of her. When she turned over and looked at him he asked "Are you alright Miss?" in a deeper voice than his normal one.

Getting up Videl glared at him. "I'm fine besides I didn't need your help. I could have gotten out by myself and my name is not 'Miss' it's Videl"

"Of course you could" he replied amused.

"Were you just being sarcastic? Nobody gets away with makeing fun of me!". Videl took a step forwards ready to beat the stuffing out of him.

"As fun as it would be fighting you right now I have a job to do. So if you could excuse me?". Before she could reply he phased away and began to knock the gang members out.

Videl was at her breaking point and if she didn't get rid of the anger burning inside her soon then she would end up snapping. *Time for a little stress relief*. She jumped back in to the battle and took her frustrations out on the poor unfortunate gangs.

After a few minutes the gangs were out cold and the police were quickly handcuffing them and sending them to jail. The police chief thanked Gohan for his help and he said it was no problem. He was just about to fly back to school when someone shouted for him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" It was Videl and it didn't look like she wanted to have a freindly chat with him.

"I'm going home. Where else would I be going?"

Videl crossed her arms and smirked. "Really? Then wouldn't that mean you'd be skippng the rest of school? Don't try to deny it. One of the officers said that you were wearing an OSH badge the first time you showed up. So who are you?"

*Damn she's good. I've got to get out of here*. "Who am I? I thought it was obvious that I'm the gold fighter. If the hair and the super powers didn't give it away then you really need to work on your observation skills". He then let out a small chuckle and began to fly back to Orange Star High.

Videl was absolutely pissed now. *How dare he talk to me like that!*. "I will find out who you are gold fighter even if its the last thing I do!"

Gohan had made it back just as lunch had ended and was relieved to see that Videl wasn't in the classroom yet. He took his seat next to Erasa and just as the teacher was about to start the lesson in walked Videl. By walk I mean she stomped across the classroom to her seat. Deciding to risk it Gohan asked "Are you alright Videl?". If looks could kill Videls glare would have him six feet under and pushing up the daisies. For once Videl left him alone for the whole of the school day.

The last lesson for the day was over so everyone packed up their books ready to go home. Gohan was going to leave when he was stopped by Erasa.

"Do you want to come to the arcade? Me, Videl and Sharpener are going".

He'd never been to an arcade before so he didn't see why not. Also he wanted to see if he could cheer up Videl. It was his fault that she was in such a bad mood afterall. "I guess. I'll have to make a phone call first though".

"Ok. We'll meet you outside then" spoke Erasa as she, Sharpener and Videl left the classroom.

"I can't believe you invited nerd boy" said Sharpener as they waited outside.

"Will you cut him some slack Sharpie! He's a really nice guy if you get to know him" retorted Erasa,

"Hmph. We'll see" said Sharpener crossing his arms.

It was then that Gohan came out of the building and joined them. "Sorry I took so long but I had to let my Mom know where I was going".

Sharpener smirked. "You need her permission? Why? Will you get grounded if you're out past your bed time?"

Erasa glared at him as Gohan replied "She won't just ground me she'll also use that"

The three gave Gohan a confused look until Videl asked "What do you mean? What will she use?"

"A frying pan" he mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you"

"A fryng pan" he said a little louder.

Videl still didn't hear him. "Speak louder!"

"I said a frying pan" he said clearly.

There was silence for a moment before Sharpener started laughing.

It was only a short walk because the arcade was close to the school. However it was ong enough for Sharpener to calm down. The group made their way inside. The sounds of games filled the room and colourful lights flashed everywhere.

"So whats first?" asked Videl.

"How about that?" said Sharpener pointing to a shooting game.

They all walked over to it and above the screen it said 'Curse of the Twilight'. Everyone except Erasa wanted to try it so she sat this one out. Sharpener, Videl and Gohan would take turns. Suddenly Sharpener got an idea. "How about who ever gets the lowest score buys dinner?". *There's no way me or Videl will lose and nerd boy will have to pay*.

Videl smirked "Sure. I wouldn't mind getting a free meal". There was no way she would lose.

Gohan unaware of this just smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Sounds like fun"

Sharpener was the first to start. Taking the plastic gun from the holster he began to shoot at the screen. When it was over he saw that his score made it to fifth place on the highscore board. After putting his initials next to his score it was Videls turn.

Standing in front of the screen her face became serious and she grabbed the gun. Thanks to her martial arts experience she had good reactions so it was no surprise when her score got third place. When she had placed her initials next to her score she called Gohan over. "You're up. I hope you have enough to pay for all of us". She then walked over to Sharpener and Erasa so that she had a good view of him failing.

Gohan stood in front of the screen with the fake gun held limply in his hand. *Ok I have to move slow enough so they won't suspect anything but fast enough not to lose. If only that was as simple as it sounded*. The game started which broke Gohan out of his thoughts. Gripping the gun more tightly he fired at anything that moved on the screen.

Videl and the others couldn't believe what they were saying. *He's actually good? He must have great reactions or he's played this before*.

When it was over Gohan put the gun down after putting his initials next to his score. On the screen it showed that his score was first place out of all the highscores. "Well it looks like Sharpener is paying then" he smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's impossible! How did you get so good!" exclaimed Sharpener.

He shrugged. "I just am. That was my first time. In fact this was my first time coming to an arcade".

"Nobody gets those sorts of reactions without training Gohan. So who taught you?" glared Videl.

He didn't like lieing to people so he would bend the truth instead. "A friend of the family who was sort of like an uncle to me. He used to train me when I was younger". He was of course talking about Piccolo. He didn't want to say anything about his Dad because they may of heard of him from some of the old martial arts tournaments or seen a video of him fighting. He was trying to keep a low profile but I guess that went out of the window when he became the gold fighter.

"So do you keep up with your training?" spoke Videl still glareing at him.

"I do a little but nothing too serious". If he wasn't careful they would end up finding out how good of a fighter he really was.

"How about a spar? I want to see how string you are"

"W..What? It wouldn't be much of a fight you'd beat me easily. Anyway we're supposed to be having fun here" he replied nervously.

"Gohans right Videl. We're supposed to be having fun today" said Erasa.

He was relieved that Erasa was on his side and silently thanked her.

"You can fight him tomorrow. I'm feeling kind of hungry. Come on Sharpie you're paying remember?" giggled Erasa.

"Dammit" mumbled both Sharpener and Gohan.

* * *

I've already finished the fifth chapter so I just have to type it up and I've also started the sixth one aswell. It won't be long until I put the next one up but until then R&R


	5. The spar

Well I've finally put up a new chapter. I've been busy with college but I have managed to write some more chapters during the free time I had. I'll post them when I have enough time. So until then read and review because without your opinions I can't improve my story.

"Speech"

*Thought*

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and Gohan found himself flying towards Satan City. Videl had told him to come to her fathers dojo in the city at noon. He wished he could of got out of it but Videl's glares were just like ChiChi's so he couldn't say no. He sighed as he landed in an alley in the city, Stepping out he made his way towards Satan Dojo.

Meanwhile Videl was already inside getting warmed up. After finishing her stretches she waited at the back of the dojo impatiently. She kept her eyes towards the door ignoring everyone else who was training or sparring. She was just about to go hunt Gohan down when someone with familiar onyx eyes and spikey black hair walked in.

*Oh man I'm late. She's going to kill me*. He would of gotten there faster but there was a mugging so he had to become the gold fighter and take care of it. "Sorry I'm late. I overslept" he said once he reached Videl.

She glared at him. "Then set an alarm. Now hurry up and get ready. Did you bring some training clothes?"

Gohan nodded and took the bag off his shoulder that held his dark blue gi.

Videl pointed to a door at the side of the room. "Good. You can go get changed through there".

Nodding once again he walked in to the changing room to get ready. A few minutes later he came out with his gi on. He could feel some of the looks people were giving him and it was making him nervous. Trying to ignore them he made his way towards Videl.

Videl stared at Gohan as he made his way towards her. *...Wow. I thought he said he didn't do much training anymore. Yet it looks like he's trained nonstop for most of his life. Amazing*. She quickly shook away those thoughts. She could appreciate his physique later. *Later? There's not going to be a later! I need to get rid of these thoughts and think of him as an opponent. Thats all he is right now. An opponent*.

Gohan stood on the sparring mat in front of Videl. "Um..Videl? Are you alright? You look a little strange".

Broken out of her thoughts she glared and said "I'm fine. Get ready Gohan because I'sm not going to hold back".

They both took a few steps away from each other and took a stance. Both of them looked at each other seriously and were thinking about the other.

Gohan looked towards Videl. *I need to make it seem like a close fight. There will be less problems if that happens. I'll defend for so long until I learn her rhythm then I'll fight back*.

Videl looked towards Gohan. *I have to be careful. I don't know what sort of fighter he is so I'll attack him as if he were a serious opponent. Once I know what style he uses I'll be able to counter it*.

Everyone soon noticed that Videl was going to spar against someone. They didn't know who he was but he looked strong. Soon some people were taking bets on who would win. The majoruty was on Videl. After all she was Hercules daughter so there was no way she could lose right?

Feeling that they were ready the two fighters nodded towards each other. Videl was the first to attack by rushing in and trying to sweep his legs from under him. Gohan lightly jumped over it and began to block the combinations of punches and kicks coming his way. It didn't take long for him to figure out her rhythm and began to slow himself down to just a bit above her level. He would begin his own attacks soon.

Videl was getting annoyed at Gohan. *All he does is defend. I can't learn anything about his style if he doesn't attack me*. She tried a round house kick aiming for his ribs.

Gohan dodged the kick by moving backwards. Videl would be off balance for a second so the time to attack was now. He rushed towards her readying his fist.

*Damn. So this is what he was waiting for. He waited for me to try something desperate. I won't be able to dodge it in time so I'll have to take it*. She felt his punch hit her in the stomach and knock the wind out of her. She stepped backwards doubed over in pain.

*I must of hit her too hard. I need to watch my strength more*.

When he'd hesitated to finish it Videl rushed forward going for a kick to his chest.

He only noticed it at the last second so his natural reactions took over. Sweeping her other leg he knocked her off balance and pinned her to the floor. His fist descending towards her face.

When Gohan's fist came towards her she shut her eyes waiting for the impact. When it didn't come she opened her eyes to see that his fist was at the left side of her head. She lost. She had never lost before and not only that she had lost against Gohan of all people. Videl didn't know how long they had been like that but it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Gohan you can get off me now".

Seeing the position they were in and how close they were he blushed and stood up. "Sorry about that" he said as he helped her up.

"Its fine" she replied as she got up. Then Videl noticed that everyone was staring at them. Glaring at them she shouted "Shouldn't you lot be training! Get back to work!"

Everyone quickly went back to work not wanting to face the young Satans wrath. Soon word would spread that Videl Satan had been beaten by a boy with black spikey hair and onyx eyes.

"I think I may have caused trouble for you. It won't be long until word gets around that you lost".

"It's alright Gohan. It looks like I'm not strong enough yet. I thought I was finally strong enough to take on my father but it looks like I wouldn't stand a chance" replied Videl with a sad smile.

"Personally I think you're even stronger than your father" he said reassuringly.

"Flattery will get you no where Gohan".

"I..I wasn't.." he stuttered,

Videl chuckled. "Its alright. I know you were just trying to cheer me up".

*Actually I was telling the truth* thought Gohan but he kept that to himself. It was then that Hercule Satan walked in. As soon as he saw Videl he went straight to her. "Hi Sweetpea. How are you?"

She smiled at him. "Fine thanks Dad. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a tour?"

"I had some free time so I came to check on the dojo and you. By the way who's the Kid?" he asked when he saw Gohan stood next to her.

"This is Gohan"

He glared at Gohan. "So what are you to my daughter Gohan?"

"Just an acquantance from school" he replied hurriedly.

Videl was a little hurt by his words. However in a way they were true. She had been acting quite hostile towards him. Maybe she should act a little nicer towards him but this woudn't mean she hadn't given up on suspecting him of being the gold fighter.

Hercule seemed pleased by his answer. "Good. If you had said you were her boyfriend then we'd have a problem. No one can go out with my daughter unless they're stronger than me but of course that will never happen since I'm the strongest man in the world".

Videl started to turn red from embarrassment. *Why couldn't I of had a normal father?*

Gohan could see how uncomfortable she was so he decided to help her out. "Anyway it was nice talking to you Mr Satan but I have to go. Oh and Videl we need to go do that thing we were talking about".

Confused she asked "What thing?"

"You know that thing" he said glancing towards the door.

By then she got the hint. "Oh yeah we better go get changed and go then".

They both left to get changed leaving a confused Hercule wondering what they were talking about.

Not long after they came out of the changing rooms and escaped err..I mean left the dojo. One of the students walked up to Hercule looking scared out of his mind. He was the unlucky person to tell Hercule the news.

"M..Mr Satan I need to tell you something".

"What is it?"

"You know that guy with your daughter? Before you came in they were sparring.."

Before he could finish Hercue spoke. "No doubt she beat him. No one can beat my daughter except for myself". He started laughing.

"Actually she lost".

"...WHAT! That's impossible she couldn't of. You must of been seeing things".

"But it's true we all saw it"

Hercule as furious. "Find out all you can about this punk. Nobody hurts my daughter and gets away with it. He's a dead man!"

Gohan sneezed.

"You're not catching a cold are you? Because I don't want it" said Videl.

"No I'm fine" he smiled. Once they had left the dojo they had got as far away from it as possible.

Videl was thinking about the fight and how it seemed they were about even until the end when Gohan had sweeped her legs. The she realised. "You were holding back in the fight. Why?"

"What are you talking about Videl? I just got lucky that's all" he said hoping she would believe it.

"You're a terrible liar you know that Gohan? So why did you hold back?"

He sighed. "Yes I held back. It's because I don't want people to know how strong I really am. If anyone does then people are going to pick fights with me and I don't like fighting unless I have to".

*That must be why he wears those baggy clothes all the time. If people knew what he really looked like then they would want to fight him*. "Don't worry Gohan I'll keep your secret".

He smiled at her. "Thanks Videl".

She smirked. "But on one condition".

Gohans smile fell. "What's the condition?" he said not liking where this was going.

"You have to train me"

He sighed. "I thought you'd say that".

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.


	6. Training

I decided to put up a new chapter up now rather than next week since your reviews put me in such a good mood. So here you go chapter 6. Don't forget to leave me reviemws please.

"Speech"

*Thought*

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z

* * *

It was now Monday. Videl had wanted Gohan to train her straight away but he said he needed time to prepare first. She grudgingly agreed that they would start next weekend. It was a school day so Videl, Erasa, Sharpner and Gohan found themselves in a free study session. Although it was more of a talk about whatever you want session.

"So Videl, I heard you got beaten in a fight" said Sharpener.

Gohan, who was reading, tensed up when he heard that. *Oh no. Do they know it was me?*

"Yeah Iost but it wasn't a fight it was a spar. There's a difference".

"Who was it?" asked Erasa curiously.

"I don't know I never asked" replied Videl.

Gohan relaxed. *No one knows yet, thats good though it probably won't last long. There was a lot of people in the dojo and once it reaches school I'll have some explaining to do*. Sighing he went back to reading.

"Speaking of mysterious guys the gold fighter has been spotted alot around the city. You better be careful Videl otherwise you'll be out of the job" giggled Erasa.

Videl glared at her. "That isn't funny. I was protecting the city long before he came along. That glow worm better not let me catch him otherwise there will be hell to play".

Flinching at being called a glow worm Gohan tried to seem uninterested in their conversation. For some reason though that insult hurt him more than it should of. He pushed that thought aside. It was probably nothing.

It wasn't long until the weekend was here. Gohan had asked Videl to come to an area close to his home, though she didn't know that. He knew ChiChi wouldn't come bother him but Goten on the other hand would. So he had asked the small saiyan to not come looking for him. He had asked why he couldn't so he just said it was a secret. Gohan was wearing his blue gi and was sat in a clear grassy area. It wasn't long until he could hear the sound of jet engines coming towards him.

Videl had flown to the area that Gohan had given her directions to. She was pretty tired as it was a long flight there. *This better be woth it*. She landed a few metres away from Gohan and then capsulated her jet copter. Although her face was blank she was secretly excited about the training. *Maybe he'll teach me some secret moves or something*.

Gohan walked up to her. "Hi Videl. You ready to start your training?"

"You bet. So are we going to start with some sparring first?" she asked while doing some stretches and warm ups.

"Not yet. First I want you to put these on". He released a capsule he had and inside it was a silver case. Opening it he took out four bands. "Put these on your wrists and ankles".

Raising an eyebrow she complied and took one of them. Her arms were pulled down by the weight of it. She was shocked. *I'll never be able to move in these*. Then she saw that Gohan was holding them as if they weighed nothing. *If he can do it then so can I!* With determination she put the first one on her ankle. She then proceeded to put the rest on. "Ok I've put them on. Now what?"

He smiled at her. "I want you to try and catch me".

Videl looked at him like he was crazy. Seeing the look he chuckled. "Trust me Videl I know what I'm doing. I just want to increase your speed and strength first. Afterwards we'll do some serious training but only when you've caught me".

Videl was now reassured that he knew what he was doing. Getting in to a stance she launched herself at him albeit a lot slower than usual. Each time Gohan would lightly jog backwards out of reach. This was incredibly frustrating for her. She continued to push forward determined to catch him.

After another twenty minutes Videl fell to her knees in exhaustion. "I..need to..rest..Gohan" she spoke breathing heavily.

Gohan nodded and sat next to her. "You're doing very well Videl. Most people would of collapsed in the first five minutes".

She gave a small smile at that. "Thanks Gohan. Was this how you were trained?"

He chuckled. "No. My teacher left me on a deserted island to fend for myself for six months. After that it was constant sparring for another six months. I was only four at the time".

"What! Thats barbaric. Aren't you angry at them for doing that?"

He shook his head. "No I'm ver grateful. If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't have the power I have today. Without it I wouldn't be able to protect anyone". *Although a fat lot of good it did me against Cell. Its my fault Dad died*.

Videl could see that he was upset about something. *I must of hit a sore spot. You sure are a mystry Son Gohan*. She slowly stood up. "Enough talking lets get back to work".

Gohan stood up and smiled. "Ok lets go Videl".

This became the routine for the rest of the weekend. Videl wore the weights and tried to catch Gohan. He also asked her to wear the weights outside of training aswell. She agreed but wouldn't wear them during school or while going out to fight crime. During their time together they would talk. Videl would tell him about how her father was hardly around for her because he was always on tours or out drinking with women. Gohan would tell her about his family. He would talke about how his Mom wanted him to become a scholar and Goten wanted him to stay home instead of going to school so that he could play with him more. All in all they both enjoyed the others company. Except one time when Videl asked Gohan about his father. All he said was that he passed away a few years ago and wouldn't say anymore. Videl knew what it was like to lose someone so she decided not to bring it up again. The pain of the loss of her mother still hurt her deeply.

With her training for the day now over it was time for Videl to leave. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Gohan".

"Ok Videl. Goodbye" he smiled. When Videls jetcopter was out of sight he made his way back home. *When you get to know her Videl is actually a really nice person. She's also really pre..*. He was broken out of his thoughts as his mother called him and Goten for dinner.

Meanwhile at the Satan mansion Videl had arrived to find that Hercule was home for once. She had walked through the doors to find him stood ther with his arms crossed. "Where have you been all day young lady?" he asked sternly.

"Training".

"Where were you training? You weren't at the dojo".

"In the mountains".

The short answers were starting to irritate him. "Were you alone?"

"Why do you want to know?"

*She's avoiding the question. The she was with soemone*. "Were you with that Gohan punk?"

"So what if I was?"

He growled. "I don't want you hangng around that punk. Especially after he attacked you at the dojo".

Videl rolled her eyes. "We were sparring so of course he was going to attack me. Besides he's a nice guy. He wouldn't hurt anyone unless he was provoked".

"A nice guy! Videl you haven't fallen for the punk have you? You know you can't go out with someone unless they're stronger than me".

"Dad we're just freinds so will you calm down!" she shouted flustered.

With a huff Hercule calmed down. "Fine I'll let this go for now but if he upsets you in anyway then you are forbidden from seeing him understand?"

Videl glared at him and mumbled a fine as she stomped off to her room.

Hercule grinned in triumph and walked off to where he kept recordings of his fights feeling that his daughters innocence was safe for another day.

* * *

Hmm I have two more chapters I could post but I'm not sure whether I should put them up before or after I've written chapter 9. What do you think? Til next time.


	7. The suspension

Sorry for not posting a new chapter for a while but I've been busy with College. I managed to upload this one because the College is closed thanks to it snowing where I am.

* * *

Gohan was sat alone on a bench outside Orange Star High. Erasa, Sharpener and Videl had lessons so he was spending his free hour reading. Ever since he became the gold fighter crime rate had dropped considerably which gave him more free time. He was about to turn the page when a group of shadows loomed over him. Lookig up he found a group of guys stood over him with scowls on their faces.

"Can I help you?" asked Gohan curiously.

One of the guys at the front sneered at him. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. "I think you can. You see me and the guys all train at the Satan Dojo and we saw you beat Videl. Which makes you the top competitor to date her and we don't want anyone who isn't from the dojo trying to get with her. Even though you don't have a chance at beating Hercule we don't want to take that chance. Which is why you're going to stay away from Videl because if you don't then we'll just have to make you".

"Wait What! I don't even like Videl in that way ok? Also she's my freind I have every right to be around her". They were trying to make him ignore one of his freinds. He wasn't going to allow that.

Sighing the leader of the group shook his head. "If that's the way you're going to be I guess we have no choice".

Two of them grabbed each of Gohans arms and pulled him to his feet.

"You had better let me go. I don't want to hurt any of you" growled Gohan.

They all laughed at him. "You? Hurt us? There's no way you can beat all ten of us". They all then began to take turns in hitting him.

Gohan took all of the hits without showing any signs of being hurt. He was beginning to get tired of it so he decided to warn them one last time. "Can't you see trying to hurt me is pointless? You should just leave while you still can". However they just ignored him and continued to hit him. Tensing the muscles in his arms he swung them together. The two guys holding them hit each other with a sickening THWACK as their heads collided. During the confusion Gohan took care of the rest leaving them all with bruises and possible fractured ribs. *I hope they're ok. I tried to hit them as lightly as possible but they're still going to be sore for a while*. Picking up his book and bag he made his way inseide the school away from the unconscious bodies.

After meeting up with Videl, Erasa and Sharpener they made their ways towards the next class. As they walked inside Gohan was called over by the teacher. "I have a message from the principal that he wants to see you Gohan"

Confused as to what the principal would want with him he nodded his head and made his way out of the classroom to the principals office.

"What do you suppose the principal wants with Gohan?" said Erasa.

"He's probably won some sort of award or something with him being one of the smartest guys in school" replied Sharpener.

Videl thought the same thing so they all shrugged it off as nothing serious to think about.

Gohan knocked on the door to the principals office and walked inside. Sat behind his desk was the principal with a stern look upon his face. "Take a seat Gohan" he spoke calmly.

Taking a seat across from him Gohan asked "Why di you want to see me sir?"

"It has come to my attention that earlier today you had been fighting with a group of boys. Right now some are being treated for fractured ribs and two for concussions. They all said you attacked them without reason. What do you think happened?"

Gohan was shocked. Had this been part of their plan? "It was self defense sir".

The principal nodded his head. "I believe you Gohan because a boy as bright and kind as you would never do something like that. However with so many against you and no witnesses I'm afraid there is little I can do. Which is why you will be suspended from school for a week. I know it isn't fair on you but this was the best that I could do because many wanted you expelled".

"Thankyou sir. I best get going now" he spoke sadly. Getting up he walked out of the room, his mind running wild. *What am I going to do? Oh Kami what is Mom going to do! What is she going to do to me when I get home?* With a heavy sigh he made his way to the roof where he changed in to his gold fighter costume. Turning super saiyan he flew in to the sky his yello aura surrounding him. When he landed outside the Son home he opened the door ready to feel the wrath which is known as ChiChi.

Meanwhile Videl was still in class with everyone else. The teachers voice was quickly putting everyone to sleep. She was about to fall asleep herself when Erasa prodded her in the arm. She turned towards her wondering what she wanted.

Leaning in Erasa whispered "You'll never believe this but Gohans been suspeneded from school!"

Shocked Videl whispered back "What! Why has he been suspended and how do you know?"

"He's been suspended for a week for fighting. A freind of mine overheard one of the people he hit talking about it".

"He must be lying there's no way Gohan would get suspended".

"That's what I thought but don't you find it strange that he hasn't come back yet?"

It was true. Gohan hadn't come back yet and the lesson was almost over. *I'd better find out if this is true. I'll talk to the principal later*.

Once school was over she spoke with the principal and she was shocked to find out it was all true. The principal also told her that he believed that Gohan didn't start the fight but he was unable to do anything about it without proof. "The poor boy is probably devastated. You're good friends with him aren't you Videl?"

"I suppose so. Why?"

"Well I think it might be a good idea for you to go see him. Try and cheer him up a bit"

She could do that. She may even get him to train her while she's there. However there was a problem. "I don't know where he lives sir. In fact I don't think he's told anyone".

Frowning the principal walked over to a filing cabinet and took out a folder. "I shouldn't really be doing this but it's for a good cause". Inside the file was information about Son Gohan. "Let's see...Ah here we are. He lives in the 439 mountain area".

Videl thought that sounded familiar. *Isn't that close to where we did my training? Why didn't he say he lived nearby?* "Thankyou sir and don't worry I won't tell anyone about this".

Leaving the school she decided to go see Gohan tomorrow when she had more time. Videl began to wonder how he was doing. *He's probably in a lot of trouble with his family. I wonder what they're like? Hopefully they're not strange like my Dad*.

They were nothing like her father. In fact they were much much worse.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll post the next chapter when I've finished writing chapter 10 which I'm having a little trouble with thanks to writers block. Also the next chapter will is longer than this one. For some reason I can rarely right more than 3-4 pages per chapter...Oh well til next time.


	8. Secrets and 'more' revealed

Phew this one took a while to type. Anyway here's chapter 8 and now I can go back to writing chapter 11.

"Speech"

*Thought*

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z

* * *

Gohan was sat at his desk in his room as he had been confined there as part of his punishment. He was denied training, playing with Goten and could only eat at breakfast and dinner. He had explained to his mother what had happened which meant his punishment would last only three days. Sighing he tried to focus on his studies but just couldn't seem to. *I'm so bored. I can't do anything that's even remotely fun. I'd give anything for something even a little interesting to happen*.

Videl had been flying for over an hour and had spent a lot of time searching for the Son residence. She was about to leave and try again tomorrow when she spotted a small house in the distance. She landed away from the house deciding to walk the rest of the way. She admired the scenery of the open land. *The air is so much cleaner than Satan City and there are no high rise buildings blocking the sunlight. This place is beautiful*. Once she reached the door Videl raised her fist and knocked loudly. About a minute or two later a middle aged woman with black hair in a bun answered the door.

"Can I help you?" asked ChiChi wondering who the stanger was.

"My name is Videl. Is Gohan in?" she replied. *This must be his mother*.

ChiChi stood there looking at Videl. *There's a girl asking for Gohan?* Suddenly her mind filled with images of grandchildren. There was no way she was going to pass up this opportunity. ChiChi smiled "Yes he is. Why don't you come in and I'll get him for you".

Walking inside she looked around the small home. It seemed comforting and lived in unlike her own home. She stood in the hallway while ChiChi walked upstairs to go get Gohan. Not long after she could hear two sets of footsteps come down the stairs.

When Gohan reached the bottom of the stairs he was surprised to find Videl there. * Whats Videl doing here? Was she worried about me or is she trying to get extra training during my suspension?*

"I have to go get dinner ready so I'll leave you two to talk" said ChiChi as she walked in to the kitchen.

Gohan watched her leave thinking. *What is she up to? She's got that scary look in her eye. Also aren't I supposed to be grounded?* It was then he realised he had been ignoring Videl and staring off in to space. "So Videl what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were. It came as quite a surprise that someone like you would get suspended".

*So she was worried about me*. With a faint blush he said "I'm fine thanks, although I've been grounded for a few days".

"Looks like you got off lightly then. There's one thing I have to aske though. What made you fight them?"

Gohan shuffled his feet. He hadn't even told the principal but since the fight was about Videl she deserved to know. "They didn't like the fact that someone not from the dojo beat you. Also it apparently meant I was the most likely to beat your Dad and then go out with you. So they told me to stay away from you and when I refused they tried to beat me up. I won't give up my friends Videl and I never will. That's why I beat them. Although I wish I hadn't hit them quite so hard though".

Videl stood there frozen to the spot. *He didn't want to give me up? What am I talking about. He said he wouldn't give up his friends. What makes you think you're something more to him and why would you want to be?" Breaking out of her thoughts she spoke. "You got suspended because of me. I'm sorry Gohan if it wasn't for me this wouldn;t have happened".

"Videl this isn't your fault it's mine. I shouldn't of fought them" he replied quickly.

Videl frowned at him. "No Gohan it's my fault".

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it.."

"Stop being stubborn Gohan!"

He chuckled. "Look who's talking".

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I am not stubborn, I'm right and that's final".

"...Videl? Ar..Are you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting!" she shouted.

"Whatever you say Videl" he chuckled.

Before Videl could shout at him a small black and orange blur appeared in front of Gohan. It was a small black haired boy wearing an orange gi with a blue undershirt.

"Can you come play with me now Gohan?"

"Sorry I can't squirt I'm still grounded".

The boy became depressed until he turned around and looked at Videl. "Who's this?"

Gohan smiled and replied. "This is Videl a friend of mine. Videl this is my little brother Goten".

"Hi" smiled Videl.

Goten gave her a big grin "Nice to meet you".

"It's a shame you're grounded Gohan. I was hoping you could give me some more training".

"Sorry about that Videl but unless my Mom says otherwise I'm stuck in here".

ChiChi had been listening in on their conversation. *So she wants to spend time with him, well I'm not going to stop them. Soon my dreams of grandchildren will become a reality*. Coming out of the kitchen she smiled at the three of them. "Since Videl did come all this way it would be rude if you didn't spend some time with her".

"Really? Thanks Mom" he said cheerfully.

Gohan, Goten and Videl made their way outside. When they were outside the doorway Goten whispered "She's got that scary look in her eye".

Gohan nodded. He had seen it as well and he wondered what his mother was plotting.

Videl began her stretches so she would be ready for the training. "So what are we going to be doing today Gohan?"

"We're going to continue from last time. I'm going to move around and you're going to try and catch me. Are you wearing you weights?"

Getting in to her stance she nodded.

"Ok get ready...begin!"

Immediately Videl rushed towards him throwing punches.*She's gotten a lot faster. She probably can't even feel the weights now*.

Videl increased her speed and now she was just a hairsbreadth from getting him. She focused on nothing but his movements waiting for the right moment. *Almost there...now!* Suddenly she sweeped his legs from under him. Gohan crashed in to the ground with a thud. Getting back up he brushed himself off and smiled at her. "Well done Videl. It looks like we can move on to the next part of the training".

Goten had been watching the training and thought she was quite strong, well for a human. "Wow that's great. Are you going to teach her how to fly now?"

"Fly? What does he mean by teaching me to fly?" asked a confused Videl.

"It's nothing. It's just Gotens imagination getting the better of him" he laughed nervously. He walked over to Goten and whispered in his ear. "Videl doesn't know about what we can do and I want to keep it that way. So don't talk about anything to do with Ki ok?" Gohan walked back to Videl smiling. "Sorry about that, I had to explain that it's impossible for someone to fly".

"Oh ok. He has a big imagination doesn't he?"

He chuckled. "You have no idea. So are you ready for the next part of your training?"

"Of course" she replied eagerly.

Gohan took his stance "I want you to attack me with everything you have then when I say 'switch' I want you to go on the defensive while I attack you. Ready? Go!"

Videl flung herself towards him using every combination she knew, while Gohan dodged or blocked them. Then over a different length of time Gohan would say 'switch' and she would be the one defending. For over an hour she would attack, then defend, then attack again in an almost endless cycle. When it was over Videl was left panting on the ground and Gohan hadn't even broken a sweat.

Gohan helped her stand back up. "I think that's enough for today".

She just nodded her head as she didn't have enough breath to speak yet. *That was intense. If he isn't even trying when he fights me I wonder how strong he really is*. Goten came towards her with a glass of water and she smiled in thanks. Videl drank slowly and felt a small amount of energy return to her. It was then that she remembered something. "Hey Gohan, you know how you said no one can fly then how come the gold fighter can?"

He began to wrack his brain for an explanation but came up with nothing. *Damn I was hoping she'd forgotten*.

"My Dad says it's just a trick like the ones at the Cell games" continued Videl.

"Yeah it's just a trick that's all" he replied quickly.

"Hmm guess you're right. Goten what's that you're playing with?" Videl asked curiously.

Goten walked over to Videl and showed her. "I think it's a watch, I found it in the kitchen". He gave it to her so she could have a look.

Gohan was sure that watch was familiar. *Where have I seen it before...AHH! It's my watch!* Before he could take it back Videl had pressed the red button. Her clothes were immediately replaced by the gold fighter costume.

Videl pointed at him. "Gohan you're the gold fighter!"

"Videl you're not wearing a bra!" he shouted back.

Looking down she saw that she wasn't wearing anything under the large black jacket. She quickly closed it up and kept a hand on the too big jeans. She didn't want him to see her underwear aswell. Blushing she began to press random buttons on the watch until she had her clothes back on. Angry and blushing she took slow predatory steps towards him.

"N..Now Videl just calm down" he stuttered.

She glared at him. "Oh I'll calm down alright. Right after I pound your face in!"

Gohan ran and soon a furious Videl was chasing after him. *Why do I always have the bad luck?*

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to eave me reviews so I can get your opinions. Til next time


	9. The truth

Hi everyone its been a while. Sorry about that but I was in Egypt over christmas and I've just started College again. I hope you like the new chapter and I hope you can forgive me for leaving it for so long.

* * *

Gohan hid in the undergrowth of the forest near his home. He had been chased here by Videl and was now in hiding, waiting for Videl to calm down. *What am I thinking? She'll never calm down. Not only did she find out I'm the gold fighter but I saw half naked!* Suddenly he could hear someone speaking in a sing song voice coming closer.

"Oh Gohan. Come out come out wherever you are!" sang Videl. Her eyes scanned the forest looking for her prey. If you thought she had calmed down then you were wrong. The fact that there was a vein throbbing on her had gave it all away. *How could he keep something like this from me? When I get hold of you Son Gohan you're going to wish you were never born!*

Videl was stood right next to the bush Gohan was hiding behind. All she would have to do was look closely at it and she would eventually see him. Sweating he moved backwards trying to escape ut that went up in smoke as soon as he stood on a twig.

SNAP!

Videlleapt towards the sound she had heard. She hoped to find Gohan but he wasn't there. *He must be close by though because there are footprints. Except they don't lead anywhere so which way did he go?*

The answer of course was up.

In the tree Gohan breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the branch. As soon as the twig had snapped he flew so fast that the human eye wouldn't be able to see it. He was incredibly high up so he wouldn't have to worry about Videl hearing him now. Leaning against the trunk he put his hands behind his head and sighed. *Now that I don't have to worry about Videl finding me I can think of a plan to stop her being mad*. As he moved his legs to a more comfortable position he accidently broke a branch off the tree. He watched it sail to the ground with increasing speed. "You have got to be kidding me" he mumbled.

Just as Videl was going to search another area a tree branch crashed to the floor next to her. She jumped away from it and looked above to try and find where it had come from. Her eyes locked on Gohan in the tree and the vein on her head grew so large it looked like it would burst. "You're trying to kill me so no one can learn your secret aren't you!" she roared.

"What! Stop acting crazy!" he shouted back.

"Crazy? Oh I'll show you crazy". Taking a strong grip of the tree trunk she began to climb up.

"What are you doing Videl? You're going to fall!"

"Shut up Gohan I'm not listening to you!". When she pulled herself further up the trunk the bark she was holding broke. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she fell. She could hear Gohan shout her name but it was too late. Videl closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable but instead something warm grabbed her and the feeling of falling stopped. Opening her eyes she looked down to find that she was floating above the ground in someones arms. Slowly they descended towards the ground where Videl was sat on her feet. She looked up in to the concerned eyes of Gohan.

"Are you alright Videl?". He was concerned because she suddenly started shaking and was on the verge of tears. That was when she slapped him across the face.

Videl held her throbbing hand. The slap had hurt her moe than it had hurt him. She was almost crying because of the shock of falling and the pain. It had been almost too much for her.

Physically the slap hadn't hurt Gohan but mentally it was excruciating. "Please Videl say something".

"..."

"Please"

"Why" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

Gohan stared at the ground his eyes sad. "I was afraid".

"Afraid of what?" asked Videl angrily.

"Of what people would think of me. As the gold fighter no one knows it'sme but if they found out they might become scared of me or try to hurt my family".

After hearing that Videl wasn't as angry but that didn't mean he was off the hook. "So you couldn't trust me either? I thought we were friends Gohan".

"We are or at least I hope we still are. Its just that I was afraid. I don't really have many friends my age and I didn't want to lose you. I wish I could make it up to you".

Staying silent Videl wondered if he was truly sorry. It seemed he was. "I guess you can start by telling me how you fly and do those light tricks".

Feeling that he'd been given a second chance he explained that he used Ki to make himself fly and to use energy attacks. It took a little longer than it should of because Videl didn't know what Ki was but eventually she understood it. "So do you use Ki to change your hair and eyes aswell?"

"No that has to do with what I am" he spoke uncomfortably.

"What are you talking about?". *Why does he have to talk in riddles instead of just saying it?*

"Well you see I'm not entirely human. Only half actually".

"...You're only half human" she stated.

"Yes".

"So are you half martian?"

"No".

"Klingon?"

"No"

"...Dalek?"

"What! No I'm half saiyan" he spoke surprised.

"...And a saiyan would be?"

Sighing he explained that saiyans were a warrior race that was almost completely wiped out by a tyrant named Frieza. However some survived like his father. He also explained that the transformation turned him in to a super saiyan. This meant his abilities where enhanced dramatically.

After absorbing the information something in Videls head clicked. "There was a young blonde boy at the Cell games. That was you wasn't it?"

With a small sad smile he replied "Yeah that was me. Me, my Dad and our friends all went to stop Cell. Everyone survived...except for my Dad".

Videl looked in to his hurt filled eyes. *That's why he never talks about his Dad. It must of been so painful for him*. She then thought it would be a good idea to change the subject. "Did you see my Dad beat Cell? None of the recordings show how it happened".

Gohan shifted around nervously. "Well you see...uh...um well..."

"You better not be keeping something from me Gohan" glared Videl.

He decided the truth would be best. "Your Dad didn't beat Cell".

"Then who did? Was it your father?"

"No it was me"

She was shocked. She couldn't believe it. Gohan beat Cell and not her father. "H..How?"

"He killed someone in front of me which caused me to snap. I ascended to the next level of super saiyan and attacked him. However my power made me arrogant which gave Cell a chance to turn himself in to a living bomb. If my father hadn't teleported him off the planet then none of us would be here. Sadly my Dad didn't get back to us in time and was caught in the explosion...then Cell came back. The explosion hadn't killed him but instead had made him stronger. It was then I had to fight with everything I had until I finally destroyed him"

Videl felt sorry for him. It must of been so hard for him. *He must blame himself for his fathers death*. Then she became angry. Not just at Cell but at her own father. "I can't believe Dad lied about beating Cell. Aren't you angry Gohan?"

Smiling he replied "No I'm not angry in fact I'm gratedful. If it wasn't for your father then we'd have reporters looking for us and we would prefer to be left alone".

"So you've never felt like punching him square in the face?"

"Nope"

"...Can I hit him?"

"Why would you hit your own father?"

"Because he lied about Cell and what you did. It just isn't right".

"Don't do it Videl. I don't want you to get in an argument with your father because of what I've told you".

With a huff she replied "Fine. I won't get in an argument with him".

"Promise?"

She rolled her eyes "I promise". Inside Videl smirked. *He said not to argue with Dad but he didn't say anything about hitting him*.

"Is there anything else you want to know Videl?" asked Gohan.

She didn't even need to think to ask the next question. "Can you teach me to fly?"

Smiling he replied "Of course. It's just a matter of controlling Ki so I'm sure it won't be too hard for you".

Videl alsosmiled and wondered what it would be like to float around the sky and clouds. "Can we start tomorrow?"

Scratching the back of his head he thought about it. "I think so. With the way my Mom has been acting today it shouldn't be a problem".

"Great. I should probably head home now I'll see you tomorrow". She decapsuled her jet copter and got inside. Just before she closed the door she said "We're still friends ok Gohan?"

Gohan didn't reply he just let a wide grin spread across his face.

When Videl was home she found that Hercule was home again. He made his way towards her.

"Hello Sweetpea" he smiled.

"Hi Dad" she said before punching him in the face and storming off.

Hercule lay on the floor holding his eye. "Ow..is it that time of the month already?"

* * *

So what do you think? I'm writing chapter 12 but I've got writers block and I don't plan on releasing the next chapter until it is written. Howver if I can't come up with something within a week-2 weeks I'll post chapter 10. Also I might ask for your help in the making of chapter 12 but we'll just have to see. Til next time.


	10. Ki

Hi everyone its been a while. I finished my last exam today until summer so now I'll be able to upload chapters faster. Also I finally managed to right chapter

12. Anyway on with this chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z

"Speech"

*thought*

* * *

It was now the day of Videls first flying lesson. As expected ChiChi had told Gohan he was no longer being punished and could go play with his friends now. He was happy to hear that but kept wondering why his Mom kept humming the wedding march. *Is somebody getting married? Maybe Yamcha is finally going to settle down and try to have a serious relationship?* He chuckled. *There's a first time for everything*. Gohan was sat at the kitchen table and had just finished the mountain of food he called lunch. Now that he had a full stomach he'd be ready to teach Videl how to fly as soon as she got here. After ten minutes of waiting he heard a knock at the door. *That'll be Videl*. Standing up he made his way to the door and opened it. "Hello" he smiled.

When Videl had knocked on the door it wasn't long until it was opened by Gohan. "Hey" she greeted back. She could see that he was already wearing his dark blue gi. *I guess he knew I'd be here early. I left as soon as the bell rung for the end of the school day*.

Gohan joined her outside and led her to a ope area nearby. "Do you remember yesterday when I told you about Ki and how all living things have it inside them?"

She nodded. Videl doubted she would ever forget yesterday.

"Well first I'm going to teach you to harness Ki and then I'll show you how it can be used to fly". Gohan sat down in front of her and crossed his legs.

Videl did the same facing him eager to learn how to use Ki. These 'light tricks' as her Dad called them would be useful when patrolling the city and arresting criminals.

As he placed his hands in front of his chest he began to speak. "First you need to find the core within yourself. You'll know when you find it because it's a part of you. Then slowly draw it out but don't force it otherwise it's not going to work". A small bright ball of Ki appeared in his hands. "And that's how you draw Ki" he smiled.

Videl placed her hands in front of her chest just like Gohan had done. She closed her eyes so she could focus all of her concentration on searching for her core. She had no idea how long she sat there but it must of been quite a while because her legs were going numb. It was then she felt a spark and she followed it to the source. She had found it her core. It was like a bright blue flame that released embers every so often. Now all she had to do was draw it out of her. She gently coaxed the energy out of her towards her hands where it tingled in her fingertips. *Just a little further*. As she pushed the tingling out of her hands she could feel a bright light outside of her eyelids. Opening her eyes she gasped at the small white ball of Ki floating between her hands. "I did it! I actually did it!"

Gohan smiled. "Well done Videl!"

The ball of Ki vanished and Videl fell to her hands exhausted. *Using Ki really takes a lot out of you*.

"Just rest for now Videl. When you first use Ki it takes up a lot of energy but once you've used it so many times it'll become easier and won't drain you completely".

"So..how long..until I learn..to fly?" she panted.

"I'll have you bring out your Ki a few more times until you can do it straightaway".

Over the next hour or so Videl brought forth her Ki until finally she could do it with ease. However by the end of it she was completely exhausted.

Videl lay on her back with barely enough energy to move. "I guess we better save the flying lessons for next time" smiled Videl.

Gohan replied sheepishly "Sorry Videl but if you use anymore Ki you'll likely pass out".

"Ok" she spoke, disappointment evident in her voice. *At least I'll be able to do it next time*.

"Will you be ok getting home or do you want me to take you?"

"I'll be fine". Videl stood up slowly with her legs shaking as if they were under immense pressure.

"Sure you are". The sarcasm obvious in his voice. Before she could fall Gohan picked her up bridal style.

"Wha..What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm carrying you".

"I told you I'm fine so put me down already!"

"No"

*He's so stubborn! I've never met someone so pigheaded*. Videl growled in defeat. "Fine" she glared. Reaching over she pressed the red button on Gohans watch so he was in his gold fighter costume. "At least one of us is trying to keep your identity a secret".

"Oops sorry" he said smiling nervously.

Although Videl couldn't see the lower part of his face she could tell he was smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Vi..Videl what are you doing?" he stuttered.

"What? Do you want me to fall?" she snapped.

"Of course not". He was glad for the mask as it hid his blush from feeling Videls soft, warm arms around his neck.

"Anytime would be great Gohan".

"Oh right sorry". Now that he was broken out of his thoughts he turned super saiyan and flew to Satan City.

Videl watched the world below her speed by, the colours of her surroundings soon becoming a blur. *If this is what it's like to fly then I can't wait until I can do it myself*.

When they arrived Gohan landed in front of Satan Mansion and changed back to his ordinary clothes. He walked with Videl to the front door who now had back her energy during the flight.

"I'll come back tomorrow for more lessons ok Gohan?"

"Sure that's fine Videl. I better go, Mom will be starting dinner soon". Before he could leave however the door to the Satan Mansion opened revealing Mr Satan himself...and he seemed to have a black eye?

"Videl what do you think you're doing with this delinquent?"

"Delinquent?" questioned Gohan.

"Don't try to deny it. I heard about you picking on my students and that is unforgivable! Lets settle this right here right now". Hercule stormed outside on to the grounds and began to do warm ups.

Gohan turned to Videl. "He isn't serious is he?"

"Unfortunately he is". Frowned Videl as she watched her father.

"But I don't want to fight him!"

"If you run Dad will have everyone in Satan City looking for you".

Looked like he had no choice then. "Alright I'll fight him...By the way, where did your Dad get that black eye from?"

"..."

"Videl?"

"I may of...sort of hit him after you told me he took the credit for beating Cell" she said not looking him in the eye.

Before Gohan could say anything he was interrupted by Mr Satan. "Hey! Get away from my daughter and fight me already!"

Sighing Gohan walked over and stood in front of him.

"Heh I'll beat you faster than I did Cell. You're probably as pathetic as those blonde guys at the Cell games".

"..."

"You should of seen the first blonde guy who fought him. What an idiot".

"..."

"Jumping around using those silly light tricks what a retar...!"

Before he could finish Gohan had hit him in the face and sent him flying. *How dare he talk about Dad like that! He gave up his life so that a waste of space like you could live!* His muscles tensed up more and his eyes began to turn teal. He was about to go give Mr Satan a piece of his mind when a hand on his arm stopped him.

Videl had seen and heard everything that had happened and went to go stop it before it went any further. She saw the pain and anger on Gohans face so she placed a hand on his arm. "Gohan" she spoke softly. When he turned and looked at her she continued to try and calm him down. "Calm down Gohan. It's alright. You're better than this remember? You know what really happened, don't do something you'll regret".

As Gohan looked deeply in to her cool blue eyes he felt all his anger and sadness be washed away. *Such beautiful eyes*.

"Thanks Videl. I..I better go. I'll still see you tomorrow right" he quietly asked with hope.

She smiled. "Of course"

Giving a slight nod he flew in to the sky and headed home.

Meanwhile Videl began her search of the grounds to find her father. "I can't believe he beat my Dad". Videls face turned to shock and her eyes widened. "He beat my Dad! Th..Then that means he can..he can..". She blushed unable to complete the sentence. Eventually she found Hercule whose head was stuck in a bush or was the bush his hair? It was hard to tell. Anyway, she carried him inside and placed a bag of ice on his other now swollen eye. The next day Videl wouldn't be able to stop laughing at how her Dad looked like a raccoon with an afro.

* * *

So how was it? I hope you thought the ending was good as we finally we have some Hercule bashing. Well til next time.


	11. I have a cunning plan

Another new chapter but I'm not really happy with this one. I think this has to be my worst chapter so far but don't worry the next one is better (I think). Until then though R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z

"Speech"

*Thought*

* * *

"Thats it Videl. Just a little more" encouraged Gohan.

Videl had come over for her flying lessons and was trying to use her Ki to lift herself in to the air. When she began the wind began to move around her quickly causing her two pigtails to wave around. She continued to focus on her Ki until eventually her feet lifted off the ground. She had been so excited at finally succeeding that she lost her concentration and fell.

Chuckling Gohan helped her up. "That was great but next time you need to stay focused, especially if you're a lot higher in the air".

"I know but I was just so excited that I finally did it!" she spoke excitedly.

"Well lets see if we can get even higher shall we?"

Smiling she replied "Lets".

After another hour of trial and error Videl managed to float to a reasonable height and even managed to maneouver in the air to a certain degree. For the rest of their time together today Gohan had her getting used to moving through the air. However her mind wasn't thinking about the fact she was flying but something else that had plagued her mind since yesterday. *What should I do? Should I tell him? Does he even know? How do I feel about him? How does he feel about me? This is so confusing*.

"You ok Videl?" asked Gohan concerned. It looked as though she wasn't focusing on the lesson.

"Uh yeah I'm fine" she replied as she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you sure? We can take a break if you want?" he said flying next to her.

"Um yeah. A break would be nice".

They landed on the ground and sat side by side on the warm grass covered land. The sky was clear today save for a few white fluffy clouds dragging themselves lazily through the sky.

"So how's your Dad? I didn't hurt him too badly did I?" Gohan had been worrying all last night about what he had done yesterday.

Smiling slightly Videl replied "He's fine. His thick head protected him although now he has two black eyes".

He smiled slightly. "I see. He won't tell anyone I beat him will he? I don't want that kind of attention" he asked nervously.

"Hah! Yeah right. He doesn't want to ruin his image so your secret is more than safe".

"That's a relief". The truth was Gohan had been trying to get Videl to talk about Hercules no dating rule which no longer applied to him. Except he was too afraid to ask her and had been trying to get her to bring it up. He knew he liked her the moment she stopped him from beating the stuffing out of her father yesterday. He had been so angry and yet with a few soft words while looking in to his eyes, getting revenge was wiped from his mind.

"It won't be long until your suspensions over and you can go back to school" spoke Videl.

Smiling he replied "Yeah I can't wait. I've missed everyone".

"Even Sharpener?" she joked.

He chuckled. "Even Sharpener".

A peaceful silence settled over them until it was broken by Videl. "What do you plan on doing to the people who got you suspended?"

"Absolutely nothing".

"...I'm sorry Gohan, I must be going deaf because I think I just heard you say you weren't going to do anything".

"I did" he stated blankly.

"You're an idiot".

"That's not what my grades say".

Videl sighed heavily. "When it comes to school and fighting you're a genius Gohan but when it comes to everything else you're a complete blockhead".

Scratching the back of his head and chuckling nervously he asked "But aren't you supposed to ignore bullies and then they'll leave you alone?"

"Not always Gohan and especially not with this situation. Until they get what they want they'll keep targeting you so something needs to be done about them".

"Well what would you suggest?"

Videl paused for a moment until a cruel devilish smile crossed her face. "I've got a plan. With this you'll never be bothered by them again".

Gohan looked at her with curiosity and fear. "You make it sound like you're going to kill them".

The smile grew wider on Videls face. "I won't kill them but they will wish they were dead afterwards".

"Wh..What do you have in mind?"

She told him the plan and afterwards Gohans face was as white as a ghost. "Videl that has to be the most evil plan I have ever heard".

"Thank you" she smirked.

"It makes me glad that we're friends otherqise I'd be worried" he smiled uneasily.

"Me too Gohan, me too".

* * *

So how was it? Bad right? let us know. Til next time


	12. I love it when a plan comes together

Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry for being gone for so long and for not posting any chapters but my life has been a little busy. Now I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is I'm going to post another two chapters. The bad news is I won't be updating this story anymore. I know I said I would finish this but I've got a severe case of writers block and I don't like staring at a page for an hour doing nothing. So I'm moving on to another story I've had in my head for a while that I couldn't put off any longer. If I ever get hit by lightning in the name of inspiration I will come back to this story. However until then enjoy my last few chapters and I thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story for doing so. Without you I don't think I would of gotten even this far. So til next time!

p.s If you or anyone you know wants to read a new spiderman fic keep an eye on my profile. It's different to some of the stories on there and you might enjoy it

* * *

It was the first day of Gohans return to school and what a beautiful day it was. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. It was a wonderful day for revenge.

Gohan met Videl, Erasa and Sharpner in the classroom where he was warmly welcomed back.

"YAY! Gohan's back" squeeled Erasa.

"Welcome back nerd boy" smirked Sharpner.

Gohan broke in to a huge smile. "thanks guys. It's good to be back". He took his seat next to Erasa where he caught the sight of Videl smirking at him. He smiled back and gave a slight nod.

Erasa caught the looks between her two friends but stayed silent as she tried to process what thos looks meant. She would have to interrogate them later for information.

Sharpner of course was oblivious to it all.

After third period everyone went to lunch except for surprisingly Gohan. When Erasa asked why he wasn't going he just smiled and said he had something to take care of. He walked away heading to the roof knowing that he was being followed. Standing on the windy roof Gohan stood facing the door waiting for the people following him. The door opened and out walked the group which had framed him looking incredibly smug. The leader stood before him with that same evil smirk as last time.

"Did you enjoy your vacation Gohan?" he sneered.

Gohan decided to answer his question with another question. "You seem to know me but I don't know you. Who are you?"

Feigning surprise he said "Oh how rude of me. I never did introduce myself did I? My name is Hibane Shirou and I have the great displeasure of making your acquaintance. Now that the introductions are out of the way we can get down to business and you know exactly why I'm here don't you?"

Gohan scowled at Shirou. "Yes I do and my answer is still the same. I am not staying away from Videl".

"What a shame and here I thought you had learnt your lesson" spoke Shirou whose smirk went from dangerously amused to just dangerous. "Get him".

The group of fighters charged at Gohan who dodged the punches and kicks aimed towards him. He backflipped away from the thrashing limbs and landed on the fence that bordered the roof. *I can't hurt any of them or I'll have a repeat of last time or worse I'll be expelled*.

The group made a semi-circle around him blocking his escape. Shirou walked towards him sneering. "What's the matter Gohan? Not going to fight us?"

"I'm not having a repeat of last time. I won't fall for the same trick twice"

Shirou swung his arm in a wide sweep which Gohan proceeded to jump over. However when he landed back on the fence his foot slipped and he feel backwards. The group watched Gohan fall until he hit the ground with a thud. He wasn't moving.

"W..We killed him" said one of them.

"No we didn't! He fell it was his own fault!" said Shirou his voice shaking.

"We need to tell someone!"

"We tell no one! As far as anyones concerned we were never here. Now lets go before someone sees us". Shirou and the group left the roof and went their seperate ways. He had to go and collect some books from his locker for the next lesson. He opened his locker with shakey hands and that was when the feeling of being watched came over him. He looked around but saw no one as everyone was still having lunch. Shirou turned back to his locker to collect his books. Something tapped his shoulder. He whirled around but saw no one. Standing in the middle of the hallway he said "W..Who's there?"

"I am"

*No way. It can't be him. It's not possible!* Shirou turned around to come face to face with Gohan except he looked a little different. His skin was pale with blood on the left side of his face and he was floating in the air.

"No it can't be! I saw you fall you should be dead!" he hollered.

Gohan stared at him with cold eyes. "That's right Shirou I am dead but I came back. My soul cannot rest until I have my revenge".

"B..But it wasn't my fault! You slipped and fell it had nothing to do with me!"

Gohan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. "Who was it that attacked me while I stood on the fence? Who made me lose my balance? It was you and now I shall make you suffer".

Tears formed in Shirou's eyes and he shook in fright. "Please don't kill me. I'll do anything just please don't kill me".

Ghost Gohan just stared at him as if pondering his plea. "Very well then I won't kill you. Instead however you will confess to every wrong doing towards me and others to the principal. That shall be your punishment". He placed Shirou back on the ground where he fell to his knees crying.

"I..I'll d..do that straight away" he whimpered.

"See that you do. Oh and Shirou?"

Instead of replying Shirou looked up at him with fright.

"I'll be watching". Gohan disappeared from view now leaving Shirou on his own in the empty hallway. He stood up and ran to the principals office afraid that if he took his time he would suffer the wrath of Gohan's Ghost.

The next hour was quite eventful as when Gohan, Videl, Sharpner and Erasa walked in to the principals office to find out why they were called. Apparently Shirou had confessed to framing Gohan and to other crimes he had committed. However he had said that he had killed Gohan by pushing him off the roof. Erasa, Sharpner and Videl told the principal that he had been with them the whole time except when he had to go get something from his locker but he was only gone five minutes. The principal dismissed them afterwards and would see to it that Hibane Shirou would be getting psychiatric treatment as part of his punishment.

"Well that was weird" said Sharpner.

Erasa nodded. "You can say that again. I wonder what made him confess".

Sharpner turned his head towards Gohan who was walking with Videl behind him and Erasa. "You didn't have anything to do with this did you Gohan?"

Gohan looked at him innocently. "How could I? I was with you guys the whole time. Afterall" He looked towards Videl for a brief moment. "It's not like I can be in more than one place at once".

Videl said nothing but looked as though she was on the verge of laughing. The dam however was broken as soon as Gohan whistled the tune from the twilight zone. Laughter burst forth from Videl startling Erasa and Sharpner who then looked at her like she was crazy.

"I think she's lost it" said Erasa.

"Maybe this madness is contagious. What do you think Gohan?" asked Sharpner.

Gohan said nothing and just smiled all the way to the classroom.


	13. The girl, the gym and the embarressment

After a rather hectic day of school Gohan, Videl, Sharpner and Erasa left through the front entrance ready for home.

"Videl do you think you could help me with my Geography essay? I didn't really understand it" pleaded Erasa.

"Sure. You can come to my house now if you want".

"Thanks your a star. We'll see you guys tomorrow then" she spoke to Gohan and Sharpner as the two girls walked away.

"See ya" said Sharpner while Gohan waved.

"So it's just us now eh?"

"Yep"

They walked in silence for a while. Gohan hadn't really talked to Sharpner much so he wasn't sure what to say until he remembered something. "Erasa told me you're in the boxing club".

Sharpner started to smile. "I'm not just in it but I'm the captain of the boxing club aswell".

"Wow. You must be pretty good then".

"Heheh of course I am. I've been the regional champion for over a year. I'm hoping to get in to the national championship at some point. You see I'm not a genius like you so I only get average grades. My fists are what will get me by in this world. They're all that make me special" spoke Sharpner with pride.

"If you keep up that way of thinking you'll definitely go far. You may even challenge the world if you work hard enough" Gohan said encouragingly.

Sharpner was surprised Gohan thought that highly of him. *I guess this guy is alright*. "Thanks man that really means alot to me. Hey why don't come with me to the boxing gym and see if we can toughen you up a bit. You might even find it fun".

"I don't know Sharpner. It's not my sort of thing". The truth was he didn't want to reveal how strong he was by accident. It wouldn't only be bad for him but for whoever he's fighting.

"Aww come on man. I'll make sure the guys go easy on you".

"I'm not sure" he said hesitantly.

"If you don't I'll tell everyone at school you like Videl. Afterall you two are always talking to each other" teased Sharpner.

Gohan turned bright red and hung his head in defeat. *What is with people and blackmailing me?* "Alright I'll go".

Sharpner grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way. Lets go".

"I don't exactly have a choice" mumbled Gohan following him.

When they arrived at the gym Gohan looked at the sign which read Orange Star Gym. Sharpner led him inside the building. Inside the place was full of people using weights, running on treadmills, punching sandbags and sparring in the ring. Everyone was hard at work so they hadn't noticed them yet.

"It's pretty crowded today. Usually we don't have this many people at one time" said Sharpner as they made their way over to the far right hand corner.

They stood in front of a large red sand bag hanging from a thick chain that no one was using.

"We only have a few pro boxers here. The rest here either box for fun or are trying to lose a couple of pounds. Now lets bandage those hands up".

"Bandages?"

"Yeah it's to stop you from damaging your fists when you punch".

*Like that will ever happen*. Gohan was taught by Sharpner how to bandage his hands correctly.

"Ok now I'm going to show you how to throw punches. We'll start with jabs and straights. Now this is a jab". Sharpner hit the sand bag with a quick punch causing it to move. "And this is a straight". He hit the sand bag again but this time it shook more from the blow. Sharpner then explained how the punches are thrown until Gohan understood. "Ok Gohan now I want you to hit the the sand bag with a jab and then a straight".

"Um ok". Gohan stood in front of the sand bag nervously. *I have to make sure I don't hit it with too much power. I've got one person already knowing my secret I don't need another*. Taking a stance he raised his fists. He threw a jab being as careful as possible. It didn't even budge.

"Come on Gohan. Even you've got more power than that" Sharpner laughed.

He tried again with more power. The sand bag shook from the blow with the chain holding it clinking.

"That's more like it! That wasn't too bad for a beginner. Now try a straight".

Gohan cocked his fist back for the punch. It took every shred of concentration to make sure he didn't send the sand bag flying. Luckily he had gauged the power of the punch correctly only making it sway instead of putting his fist through it.

"Looks like you're not as much of a nerd as I thought you were. You've got some serious power in you. I knew it as soon as I heard you had beaten up ten guys on your own. Now you have to join the boxing team".

Gohan shook his head. "Sorry Sharpner I'm not going to start boxing. I don't like fighting unless I have to". He also didn't want to end up killing someone in the ring by accident.

Sharpner was just about to reply when a voice called him.

"Hey Sharpner! You're supposed to be hitting the mits with me today". A girl almost as tall as Gohan wearing blue shorts and top walked over to them. She had her light brown hair tied back in a ponytail and had a well built physique.

Sharpner looked confused for a moment. "Shouldn't the coach be dong that with you?"

"He had to go out so he told me to come to you". She looked at Gohan. "This a new member?"

Sighing Sharpner replied "No this is Gohan a friend of mine. I've been trying to get him to join but he won't. Oh Gohan this is Jasmine. She goes to Orange Star High aswell and is our only pro female boxer".

"Nice to meet you Jasmine" smiled Gohan.

"Same here but call me Jazz. Everybody around here does. If you don't want to join that's fine. Don't let blondie here bully you in to it".

"I didn't bully him in to it" retorted Sharpner.

"You blackmailed me" stated Gohan.

Sharpner waved it off. "Details, details. I just thought that a guy who can take out Shirou and his cronies would be a great teammate for the boxing club".

Jazz looked at Gohan surprised. "You're that Gohan!"

*Unfortunately*. "Yes I am".

Jazz looked him up and down. "Huh you look different to how I imagined. You seem pretty thin. Unless..." She stood close to him and tried to grab his arm but Gohan moved out of her reach.

"What are you doing?" asked a surprised Gohan.

"I think you're hiding some muscle under your clothes. That's the only way you would of been able to beat ten guys".

"You've got a point Jazz. That would explain why he's always wearing those long sleeve shirts" explained Sharpner.

Gohan meanwhile was trying to put as much distance between him and them as possible. It wasn't to last though as the both noticed him edgeing away.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Jazz crossing her arms.

"Erm home?" he asked hopefully.

"That's what you think. We're not done with you yet Gohan" smirked Sharpner.

Gohan laughed nervously still moving backwards until his back hit the wall. He was trapped in a corner. Not the smartest thing he'd done so far now was it?

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" said Sharpner walking towards him.

"I choose the option that lets me escape".

Jazz gave a cat like smile. "That option doesn't exist".

Gohan mentally sighed. *I guess they can find out one of my secrets. It's not like anything will go wrong...Ah who am I kidding? Somethings bound to happen*.

And that was when they jumped him. Before he could cry out they had lifted the sleeves covering his arms revealing the muscles beneath. Gohan gave a mental sigh glad that was over with. Well...that was until Jazz lifted the front of his shirt. Cue Gohan's tomato red face. *So embarrassing!*


	14. The confession

Here we go there will be no more new chapters for this story unless I have some amazing inspiration but until then I shall be moving on to other things. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Poke

"..."

Poke

"..."

Poke

"I think you broke him" stated Sharpner.

"Well I didn't know he'd react like that" said Jazz.

As soon as Jazz had lifted up Gohan's shirt he was so embarrassed his mind shut itself off from reality. Sharpner and Jazz were now thinking up ways to snap him out of it.

Poke

"Will you stop poking his head Sharpner it's not helping!" Jazz shouted.

"It's worth a try unless you can come up with something better".

Jazz was about to reply but then closed her mouth. She had no idea how they were going to wake him up.

Sharpner stopped poking him. "Well I've run out of ideas".

"What if I lifted his shirt again?"

Snorting Sharpner replied "You just want to cop a feel again besides it could make things worse".

"I don't want to 'cop a feel' I just want him to snap out of it" she said irritated. Although that statement wasn't entirely true. She could still feel his warm well built chest on her hand and it felt good.

Releasing a heavy sigh Sharpner said "This is getting annoying. Watch him while I go get something to eat".

Just then there was a loud grumble and a voice. "Huh? What's going on? And why am I hungry?"

"Welcome back sleeping beauty" joked Jazz.

Gohan had finally snapped out of it and wondering what was going on. *Lets see I got blackmailed in to comig to a boxing gym by Sharpner. I hit a sand bag, I met Jasmine, she lifted up my shirt...*. He blushed. Now he remembered.

"Ah so you remember" said Jazz seeing the look on his face.

Gohan nodded.

"Its nothing to be embarressd about. Just think of it this way you look a lot stronger than Sharpner" she reassured.

Sharpner glared "Hmph at least I'm better looking".

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Please you have a face like a paving slab".

"Come on guys there's no need to fight" said Gohan trying to calm them down.

The two glared at each then looked away figuring that it was a stupid reason to start a fight. Even if it was true Sharpner has a face like a paving slab.

"So Gohan. Are you going to explain why you kept this little secret of yours?" asked Sharpner trying to get the conversation back on track.

"I didn't want the attention it would bring me if people knew so I kept it a secret and hoped no one would notice". The answer came out easy because it was the truth just not all of it.

"I guess that means we're the only ones that know" said Jazz.

Gohan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Err not exactly. Someone else found out before you two".

"Really? Who?" asked Jazz.

"Videl I can't find anything on globalisation" said Erasa flicking through a geography textbook.

Videl stopped writing for a moment. "Try page...fifity seven".

She turned to the recommended page and scanned through it. "...Ah! there it is thanks" said Erasa as she wrote the information in to her own words.

Videl went back to writing her own essay. "No problem".

They were both in Videls room in the Satan Mansion writing up their Geography essays for school. It was also the perfect opportunity for Erasa to ask Videl about a certain spikey haired boy.

"So...you and Gohan are spending a lot of time together".

"We're friends of course we're spending time together" said Videl as she continued writing.

"So you're just friends huh?"

Videl put her pen down and looked at Erasa. "What are you trying to get at?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing nothing" said Erasa going back to her essay.

Erasa with a straight face said "I'm just wondering when you're going to get the courage and jump his bones already".

The pen in Videls hand snapped and she turned to Erasa wide eyed and red in the face. "WHAT!"

"So when are you?" said Erasa not taking her eyes off of the essay.

"How could you ask such a thing?" asked Videl still shell shocked.

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine".

"We're just friends nothing more" said Videl hoping that would be the end of it.

Erasa looked up from her essay and straight in to her eyes. "But you want to be".

"...No I don't".

"You hesitated".

"No I was just surprised" she defended.

"Sure you were" said Erasa the sarcasm evident in her words.

"Will you just drop it Erasa?" spoke a frustrated Videl.

"I will once you admit that you like Gohan".

"There's nothing to admit" said Videl through clenched teeth.

"Oh really. Then name one other guy you talk to as much as Gohan".

"..."

"Name one other guy you hang out with as much as Gohan".

"..."

"Name one other guy other than Gohan who likes you for who you are and not because Hercule is your Dad".

"..."

"See? You can't answer can you because you know it's true. All I need to hear from you are three little words and then I won't hassle you about it anymore".

"..."

"Come on Videl. It's nothing to be scared of"Erasa spoke softly.

"Alright" mumbled Videl.

"Hmm?" said Erasa not quite hearing her.

"I like Gohan" she said blushing. *I really like him*.


	15. There can be only one!

Hey it's uh been a while... Ok I'm not gonna give you a story on why this chapter took so long just know it wasn't my intention because writers block and work are a horrible combination. This chapter is quite short which I'm not too happy about but I couldn't think of any way to keep the chapter going. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

"Speech"

*Thought*

* * *

Sharpner looked at him in surprise. "Wait, Videl Knows?"

"I'm not surprised really" spoke Jazz. "That midget is too nosey for her own damn good".

*Says the girl who nearly pulled my shirt off* thought Gohan. "Now that you know can you please not tell anyone? I just want to get through highschool with as little trouble as possible".

"Fine with me" grinned Sharpner. "Can't have all the babes going all goo goo eyes over you when they could be looking at me".

"If that's how you want it I guess I can keep it a secret"

*Woo Hoo!*

"One one condition"

*Damn it*. Sighing at the inevitable Gohan asked "Ok Jazz what is it that you want?"

With a gleam in her eye she rocked back and forth on her feet, her hands behind her back trying to look as innocent as possible. "Oh nothing much, it's just that I have some free time in a couple of days and I was wondering if you'd like to hang out?"

*Is that all? She didn't need to blackmail me for that*

"So you're blackmailing Gohan for a date huh?" smirked Sharpner. "I didn't think you were that desperate".

*DATE!*

Jazz looked at Gohan waiting for a reply her face growing redder by the second.

"B..But why me?"

"Well you're a nice guy and I thought it'd be nice to hang around with someone who isn't a testosterone fuelled pretty boy like Sharpner".

"Hey!"

Ignoring Sharpner, Jazz looked at Gohan expectantly.

With a slight blush Gohan scratched the back of his head and replied "I'm sorry but I can't go on a date with you. There's someone else I already like".

Jazz looked at the floor crushed. " Oh. I see".

"But if you want we can still hang out. You know as friends?"

A smile appeared on her face. "I'd like that".

"This is touching and all but how long are you guys going to ignore me?" spoke a frustrated Sharpner. It was like he was a minor character in a story with the way they were ignoring him.

Gohan chuckled "Sorry Sharpner, I didn't mean to leave you out like that".

"Sure you didn't. So who's this mystery girl you like?"

"I..I can't say it's embarrasing".

"C'mon it can't be that bad. It's not like it's Videl or anything".

Gohan's whole body tensed and a drop of sweat ran down the side of his head which didn't go unnoticed by Jazz.

*He likes Videl! You certainly know how to pick them Gohan*.

Meanwhile Sharpner was still trying to figure out who this girl Gohan liked was. "Sharpner you can play twenty questions with Gohan some other time but right now we should get some training done otherwise the boss is going to have your head on a plate".

Grumbling to himself Sharpner joined Jazz in a now empty ring. Gohan decided that this would be a good time to leave so he said his goodbyes and left the gym.

After saying goodbye Sharper turned to Jazz. "You know I'm surprised you gave up on Gohan so easily. You usually don't give up on anything without a fight".

"Who said I was?" she said with a glint in her eye. "I'm just going to give this girl Gohan has eyes for a little healthy competition".

"You don't know the meaning of healthy competition. I hope this girl can hold her own because I can guarantee this is going to turn in to a fight, Highlander style".

"That's right because there can be only one" Jazz exclaimed excitedly.

"Unless you're me of course" bragged Sharpner. "There will always be more than one!"

Jazz proceeded to smack him upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Sorry but someone had to knock the stupid out of you. Although it doesn't look like I managed to knock all of it out so if you could hold still".

Jazz reared her fist back and swung.

* * *

So what did you think? I spent nearly half an hour trying to work in that highlander reference. No matter what, I wasn't ending the chapter without putting it in there.


End file.
